Zombies
by Voldefolie
Summary: What would happen if the world of Dora wasn't so innocent? What if zombies existed? What if wizards and witches were watching?


**ZOMBIES**

**02/13/2012**

**Dora:  
><strong>Oh god; the news is just in, zombies are invading Lewiston. What should I do? Think. Think. Come on! What should I do?**  
>Lost:<br>**Call the ghost busters. :)**  
>Peace:<br>**Isn't anyone concerned by the fact that Dora is talking about Lewiston? She should be focusing on Swiper. Swiper no swipping!

**~Zombies appear and circle in on Dora~**

**Peace: **

Maybe we should tell Dora what to do.

**~Depression and Suicide enter shaking their heads~**

**Suicide:**

Why would we help her out? She is just an annoying cartoon character. Any way it is not like we could really help her out any way.

**Depression: **

Suicide is right; let's watch that annoying baitch die.

**~Suicide goes into the pantry and comes back with a bag of Doritos~**

**Suicide: **

Anybody want some potatoes?

**~Lost and Depression join Suicide around the potato chip bag and sit down on the couch while Peace stares at the TV conflicted. As much as Peace hates Dora she doesn't want this episode to end badly because she has a younger sibling at home that could be watching~**

**~On screen while Dora is frantically pleading with the audience for help ****Swiper ****lowers himself down from an overhanging tree branch and steals Dora's backpack. Dora screams in surprise and tries to get out the words '****Swiper**** no Swipping' but never gets the chance. The zombies rush at her trapping her against the ground enjoying more than just fresh meat while her screams permeate the air. Watching all this from up in the tree Swipper smiles to himself thinking to 'Goodbye Dora'. The camera zooms in on Swippers smirking face and freezes for a few seconds; utter silence. After a few seconds the screen unfreezes and Swipper begins to speak," Hello, kiddies, I hope you are enjoying the show. I'll be seeing you next."~**

**~Gapping Peace turns to look at Lost, Suicide, and Depression~**

**Peace: **

I hope Ginny didn't see that.

**~Off in the distance a knocking is heard~**

**Depression:**

Is somebody going to get that?

**Lost:**

I will.

**Suicide: **

No I will. You stay here and comfort Peace.

**~Suicide strides into the kitchen and comes back into the living room and hands Peace a phone~**

**Suicide: **

You can call home if you like; Depression and I have unlimited talk with no additional charges for long distant calls.

**~Suicide smiles reassuringly at Peace before exiting the living room and answering the door only to find the no one is there. An envelope is lying on the welcoming mat. Picking up the envelope Suicide returns to the living room and turns everyone's attention to the envelope in her hand. They urge her to open it; their curiosity brimming over~**

**~Inside is a neatly folded letter stained red as congealed blood~**

**Lost: **

What the hobgoblin!

**Suicide:**

Shh! I am trying to read.

**~Depression snatches the letter and begins reading it aloud~**

**Depression: **

You are all cordially invited to take part in the one-hundred percent new show Swipper in Live action. We are sorry to inform you though that this really is not a request; the film crew is waiting outside, we will be storming your house in a few seconds. Enjoy what is left of your lives. I almost forgot to mention that your only role in this episode is to be killed by Swippers new gang of zombies. However don't despair; if you are lucky you might become one of them. Respectfully yours, Nick Jr.

**Suicide: **

Voldemort.

**Peace:**

This is hardly the time to swear, Suicide; we don't need your Daddy to send his inferi this way thinking we are part of the Order.

**Depression:**

Wont you two just shut up; let's just apperate out of here; we can get a new home latter.

**Suicide: **

Okay, Depression, whatever you say.

**~Suicide pulls out her wands and starts setting fire to everything around her with Depression~**

**Depression: **

Lost, Peace, you guys can go; will meet you in Honeydukes.

**~Lost nods warping his arm around Peace and disapperating~**

**~Five minutes later Depression and Suicide join Lost and Peace in Honeydukes~**

**Depression: **

Well today was a fun day.

**Suicide:**

Yep!

**The End **

**never gets the chance. The zombies rush at her trapping her against the ground enjoing more than just fresh meat while her screams permenate the air. Watching all this from up in the tree Swapper smiles to himself thinking to himself 'Goodbye Dora'. The camra zooms in on Swappers smirking face and freezes for a few seconds; utter slience. ater a few seconds the screen unfreezes and Swapper begins to speak," Hello ,kiddies, I hope you are enjoying the show. I'll be seeing you next."~**


End file.
